1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glassware, and particularly to an aerating wine glass for aerating wine when the wine is swirled therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wine is often allowed to “breathe” prior to consumption. Allowing wine to breathe, or aerate, maximizes the wine's exposure to the surrounding air. By allowing wine to mix and mingle with air, the wine will typically warm up and the wine's aromas will “open”, allowing the flavor profile to soften and mellow, thus improving the overall flavor characteristics of the wine.
In order to allow a wine to properly aerate, users often pour the wine from a bottle into a special decanter, and let the wine remain in the decanter prior to pouring into the wine glasses. The aeration takes place through exposure of the wine to the ambient air. However, such aeration only takes place along the surface of the wine, and is therefore minimal and may take an extended period of time for any noticeable effect.
Once the wine is poured into wine glasses, drinkers often swirl the wine in the glass, both to savor the aroma of the wine and also to provide further aeration. However, the aeration caused by the swirling of the wine over a smooth surface within the glance is also minimal. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a glass that maximizes aeration within the wine, without requiring the user to wait for extended periods of time before drinking the wine.
Thus, an aerating wine glass solving the aforementioned problems is desired.